ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chasing Dreams
Washu's Flask Flask of Clam Water Storeroom Key |title= |repeatable=No |reward=Venerer Ring 4000 gil |previous= |next=The Search for Goldmane }} Walkthrough Starting Up *First head to Rabao and talk to Rudolfo near the Auction House (J-7). You will get a cutscene involving a man named Chelvadurai, who is looking for his daughter, Sanctia. *Next head over by the tent close to the oasis and talk to Zoriboh at (F-6/7). You will get a cutscene. He will ask you to go find Sanctia. Norg *Head to Norg. Go up the stairs and through the Oaken Door on the left and talk to Sohyon (J-8). You will get a cutscene. *Then talk to Washu, who is right behind Sohyon, and receive the Washu's Flask. Korroloka *Next head to Korroloka Tunnel to fill your flask with water from four Giant Clams. *The first Giant Clam can be found at F-10 on Map 1 as you zone into Korroloka Tunnel from Zeruhn Mines. Click on the Giant Clam in this room to partially fill your flask. *The second Giant Clam can be found at K-6 on Map 3. **To get there, cross over the bridge at F/G-9, and head west to Tunnel H. This will take you to Map 3. **Head west to Tunnel G. You will be on Map 2. **Head west to Tunnel F. You will be back on Map 3. **Head north, take the first right and head east until you reach the Giant Clam. Fill your flask again. *The third Giant Clam can be found at G-11 on Map 5. **Go back the way you came, but this time take Tunnel E. You will be on Map 2. **Head west to Tunnel D. You will be on Map 5. **Just follow the tunnel straight west to the Giant Clam. Fill up your flask. *The final Giant Clam can be found at I-10 on Map 2. **Head back the way you came onto Map 2. **Cross south over the bridge a H/I-8. **The path will veer west, then south until it reaches a T intersection. **Head east to the Giant Clam. Fill your flask up all the way. *Your flask will now be full and be changed into the Flask of Clam Water. Travel Travel Travel *First, in Norg, talk to Sohyon (J-8). He'll give you a Storeroom Key. *Next, while still in Norg talk to Gimb (H-9) who is near the Chocobo Renter. *Then, in Port Bastok talk to Kagetora (F-6) in the Tenshodo Warehouse 2 on the top floor. *After talking to him, go downstairs and out the door (on your left)and trade 5 Eastern Gems to Patient Wheel (F-5). Regardless of your answer, you will get a cut scene. **Eastern Gems drop from Stream Sahagin and River Sahagin in Yuhtunga Jungle, and from Pond Sahagin, Spring Sahagin, Riparian Sahagin and Lake Sahagin in Sea Serpent Grotto, or may be bought at the Auction House under Materials -> Goldsmithing. **The Eastern Gems seem to drop best from the Brook Sahagin behind the Silver door in Sea Serpent Grotto. *Next, in Selbina, talk to the mayor Abelard at (G-9). *After that, take the Swirling Vortex in Valkurm Dunes in a cave at I-9 to Lufaise Meadows. *You will get a cutscene when you zone into Lufaise Meadows. *Finally, go back to Rabao. Talk to Zoriboh for your reward. Category:Quests Category:Outlands Questsde:Traumjagd